Little Stan
by MikeyBeeLover
Summary: Stanley Pines sacrifice his life to save his family and the town. Everyone thought he was gone. Or was he? Read to find out! Please review. Thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the forest of Gravity Falls, a young brown haired boy was alone lying on the grass. He looked to be around 3 or 4 years old. He soon began to wake up. He opened his brown eyes and sat up rubbing them. He looked around with a very confused look on his face. He didn't' know where he was. He looked up when he heard birds tweeting near by. He then stood; he was currently wearing a dirty white and red-stripped shirt with blue dirty shorts.

The young boy began to walk through the forest bare foot. He continues to walk until he reached a small town. He looked at all of the people walking around the town, he began to walk again, but he bumped into an old lady, which caused him to fall down onto his butt.

The old lady turned around to look down at the fallen boy. She had gray hair with light blue eyes; she also had one lazy eye. She was wearing a grayish rose dress with a white apron wrapped around her waist.

"Oh, dear! Are you okay?" The old lady asked the young boy. He looked up at her, noticing the lazy eye straight away. He was a little frighten to speak, but he wasn't frighten of the lazy eye, it was just about being near a stranger, so he just simply nodded his head yes. The lady smiled slightly as she held her hand out towards him.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, honey. My name is, Susan. What's your name?" Susan asked him softly with her hand still held out to him. The young boy looked at her hand then back at her. He reached out with his tiny and takes her hand gently as he stood up.

"Stanley…" The young boy said with a soft voice, now known as Stanley.

On the other side of town was an old house, which was known as the Mystery Shack. Inside the house were three quiet people, known as the Pines family. It has been 2 days since the incident. When Stanley Pines sacrifice his life to save his family and the town from the demon, known as Bill Cipher

Sorry about the really short chapter! I wrote this up in my notebook a couple of months ago. I just decided to write it up now. But I am not sure if I should continue this or not. If you think I should. Please review. Also thank you for reading this! If you guys want more, the next chapter will be longer. Also a heads up, it's been a while since I wrote something.


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel Pines was currently in her bedroom, which she shared with her twin brother. She was alone at the time. She was sitting on her bed staring down at the sash she made for her Grunkle Stan a while back. She hasn't been herself since the incident. No one has. She wasn't even wearing one of her sweaters. She was just wearing a plain light pink shirt with her black skirt.

Mabel sighed sadly as she neatly sets down the sash onto her pillow then she hops off her bed. She looked outside the window then she made her way out of the bedroom. It was very quiet in the house. But she wasn't surprised about that. She walked down the hall quietly then she walked down stairs. She looked around slightly curious then she walked off into the kitchen to grab herself something to eat, but she stops midway when she noticed a light on in the living room. She walked off towards the living room and stands in the doorway. She saw her twin brother sitting on the floor in front of the television.

Dipper didn't even notice her. He stared at the television with a sad look on his face. He was watching the news. It was nothing interesting. It was just saying that things were almost getting back to normal. Gravity Falls normal anyway. But nothing will be the same anymore. Not without Grunkle Stan.

Mabel walked over to him and sits down beside him. Dipper felt someone sit close beside him. He frowned slightly then he looked to see who it was. He smiled sadly when he saw that it was only his twin sister.

"Hey..." Dipper said softly to her. Mabel nodded slightly then she rested her head onto his shoulder. She looked at the television screen. Dipper puts his arm over her shoulder and holds her close. It's been mainly just them two since everything happened. They haven't seen their Grunkle Ford. He has been down in the basement since the incident.

"We are getting low on food… I was thinking of maybe going into town to grab some food" Mabel kept her eyes on the television as she spoke to him softly. Dipper looked at her then he looked back at the television.

"Yeah… I've noticed. Do you want me to tag along?" He looked at her again as he asked her. Mabel bites her lower lip then she sat up straight as she shakes her head.

"Nah, that's fine. Maybe you could try to get Grunkle Ford out of his basement again? I went to see him last night. But he wouldn't leave. I left him a sandwich and a glass of water as well. So I hope he had that" Mabel said the last part with a sad voice. Dipper smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll try again. If he hasn't eaten, I'll try to give him some fruit or something" Dipper stood up and held his hand out to his sister. Mabel smiled slightly as she takes his hand then she got up as well.

"I shouldn't be too long. I'll be back in like twenty minutes" Mabel smiled then she hugged him tightly. Dipper smiled as he returned the hug gently. Mabel pulled away then she ran out of the living room and goes up to the front door. She reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

"Love you bro bro!" Mabel shouted out as she steps outside, but she waited to see if she would get a reply. Dipper smiled a little when he heard his sister say that, he noticed that she has been giving out more hugs and saying 'I love you' a lot. But he didn't seem to mind that much.

"Love you too, sis. Be careful out there!" Dipper shouted from the living room then he walked over to the living room doorway to look at her. Mabel smiled at him then she closed the door behind her and goes down the steps. She walked over to the golf cart and gets it. She grabs the keys from the dashboard and starts up the golf cart then she drives off towards town.

Dipper sighed slightly then he looked towards the vending machine. His sister and him have given Grunkle Ford some space, but they still tried to be there for him. But it wasn't easy either. He made his way towards the vending machine; he puts in the pass code then he steps aside when the door opened. He walked inside and goes down the steps quietly.

"Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked out softly as he walked down the steps, but he didn't get a reply. He worried slightly, but when he made it to the bottom of the steps, he saw him fast asleep hunched over on the desk. Dipper smiled sadly as he walked over to him quietly. The first thing he saw was tearstains on Grunkle Ford's face.

Dipper reached up to Grunkle Ford's face and gently takes off the glasses. He sets them down onto the desk then he looked around to see if there was a blanket. He noticed a blanket on top of some boxes. He walked over to grab the blanket then he walked back over to his Grunkle. He gently and carefully puts the blanket onto his Grunkle. He didn't want to risk waking him up. He relaxed when his Grunkle didn't wake up. He looked around the basement. It was a huge mess. But he couldn't do anything about it. He looked over at the other side of the room and noticed the sandwich and glass of water untouched.

Dipper sighed softly then he walked over to grab the sandwich and glass of water. He looked back at his Grunkle then he walked back up stairs to leave the basement. He closed the door behind him when he made it upstairs. He went straight into the kitchen and puts the sandwich into the trash bin then he puts the plate and glass into the sink.

Dipper wasn't sure what to do now. So he thought to go back to the living room. He walked off back into the living room, but he noticed that it was a bit messy. So he decided to get it cleaned up until his sister returned with the groceries.

So here is chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't sure how to start it off. Also sorry again with another short chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to write. I'll try to do a bigger chapter in chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel Pines parked the golf cart right outside the grocery store. She takes out the keys then she hops out and walked up towards the store. She walked inside and looked around before grabbing a shopping basket. She walked towards the meat section of the store. She thought she could make up some Spaghetti Bolognese for diner tonight. It's been a while since her family had a proper meal. She looked at the different kinds of meats then she grabs a package of beef mince and puts it into the basket. She then goes over to the vegetable section and grabs two onions and a bag of carrots.

Mabel went off towards a different section of the store and grabs two cans of chopped tomatoes, tomato paste, spaghetti and Parmesan cheese. She looked inside the basket then she nodded to herself.

"Okay. We need some dessert" She grinned slightly then she walked off towards the frozen section. She went straight over to all of the different kinds of ice creams. She bites her lower lip as she looked at them all. She wasn't sure which to grab. So she decided to grab a tub of Neapolitan ice-cream and puts it into the basket.

"Alright then. Just need chocolate sauce and drinks" She grabs the last of her items then she carried her basket to the checkout. She waited quietly as her items were scanned then she handed the lady over the counter the money. She picked up the bags of groceries and walks out of the store.

"Mabel!" Mabel stopped in front of the golf cart when she heard someone call out her name. She turned around to see who was calling for her. She smiled slightly when she saw who it was. It was Lazy Susan. She puts the groceries bags in the back of the golf cart then she turned back around to face her.

"Hey, Lazy Susan. What's up?" Mabel smiled at her, but she noticed someone was hiding behind her.

"Oh dear, not much really. But I found this boy. I was hoping you could take him off my hands for a bit? I have a shift at work I can't get out of. It will only be a few hours" Lazy Susan told her in a bit of a rush, she moved aside to show the young boy to Mabel. Mabel looked at her a little bit surprised then she looked at the boy. The boy didn't look at her; he was staring down at the ground.

"You found him? What's his name?" Mabel asked Lazy Susan as she looked back at her again. 

"All he said was, Stanley. Look dear I really need to go. Please just watch him. I'll pick him up in a few hours. Thanks!" Lazy Susan told her then she quickly left.

Mabel watched her leave in wide eyes then she looked at Stanley. Stanley still didn't even look up or say a word. Mabel bites her lower lip then she kneeled down to his level.

"Hey… Uh, Stanley, right? I'm, Mabel. It seems you will be coming back with me. It's okay, we can be friends" Mabel smiled sweetly at him; she didn't want to frighten him. Stanley looked at her shyly then he nodded his head slowly.

Mabel smiled then she picked him up and carried him to the golf cart. She sits him down into the passengers seat and puts on his seat belt. She goes into the drivers seat and puts her own seat belt on before starting up the golf cart and driving off back towards the Mystery Shack. Mabel had this strange feeling that she knew the boy, but she ignored the feeling for now.

"Dipper! I'm back! And I brought a new friend!" Mabel shouted out as she walked into the house with the groceries and takes them into the kitchen, with Stanley following behind inside quietly. 

Dipper jumped from the sudden shouting then he frowned slightly when he heard the last part. He hopped off the couch and walked out of the living room. He walked into the kitchen and sees Mabel and the young boy. He thought he looked around three years old.

"Uh, why did you bring home a three year old? He has to belong to someone" Dipper frowned as he walked over to her and gets a closer look at the boy.

"Lazy Susan found him. She asked if I could watch him for a few hours. So I said yes. In a way. She kinda didn't let me answer her" Mabel told him as she unpacks the food and puts some of it into the fridge and some into the cabinets. Dipper frowned slightly at her answer then he looked back at the boy.

"What's his name?" Dipper asked her as he looked back at her. Mabel turned around to look at him.

"His name is, Stanley. That's all what he said to her. He didn't even say a word on the ride here" Mabel went back over to Stanley and kneeled down in front of him with a small smile on her face.

"Wait, his name is, Stanley?" Dipper asked a little surprised. He couldn't think of anyone else named, Stanley in town. Only their Grunkle Stan. Dipper went over to her and Stanley and takes a closer look at him.

Stanley looked at them shyly and nervously; he didn't understand what was going on, and who they are. He just wanted to go back home to his family. Mabel noticed him being nervous.

"Hey, it's okay. We are friends remember? You don't need to be scared" Mabel told him with a sweet smile on her face. Stanley looked at her shyly; he was about to say something until he heard a noise coming from the background. He quickly hid behind her.

"Hey, kids. I was thinking…" Stanford walked into the room as he spoke, but he stopped mid sentence when he noticed, not two, but three children in the room. He couldn't get a good look at the third child since the child was hiding behind Mabel.

"Oh, don't be scared, Stanley. This is our Grunkle Ford. He is super nice" Mabel stepped aside slightly so Grunkle Ford could have a good look at Stanley.

Stanford's eyes grew wide when he saw Stanley. He couldn't believe. He had to be dreaming. It had to be a dream. There was no way this was his brother. But there he was. Young Stanley Pines was standing in front of him. Stanley just stared back at him a little nervous, but then he noticed that the man had six fingers. 

Stanford slowly walked towards him and kneeled down in front of him to have a better look at him then tears began to form in his eyes. Stanley looked back at him then he looked at Ford's hands. Stanford noticed this then he held out one of his hands to him. Stanley slowly reached out and rested his hand on top of Ford's then he looked back at him.

"Ford?" Stanley asked with a quiet voice.

Stanford nodded as tears ran down his cheeks then Stanley jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Stanford caught him and hugged him protectively as he sobs softly. He didn't understand why Stanley was so young, but he didn't care. He had his brother back. That's all that mattered right now.

Here is chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry; there will be more soon. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

It now has been an hour since Mabel, Dipper and Stanford discovered that Stanley was indeed their Stanley. The four of them were currently in the living room. Stanford was sitting on the couch with his gently stroking through Stanley's brown thick hair that was sound asleep with his head resting on Stanford's lap. Mabel was sitting on the couch beside Stanford as she watched Stanley sleep quietly. Dipper was sitting on the floor crossed legged in front of them, he was also watching Stanley. He was very confused to how his Grunkle Stan was like this. It didn't make sense at all.

"Grunkle Ford? How is Grunkle Stan even like this? I mean… I'm not complaining at all. I'm glad he is here. But how?" Dipper asked Grunkle Ford with a confused looked on his face then he looked back at Stanley.

Stanford sighed slightly as he stopped stroking his brother's head, but he kept his hand rested on his head.

"I don't know, Dipper. I really can't think of any reason to how he became this way. Throughout my years in different dimensions, this really is the first for me" Stanford told him then he looked back down at his brother.

"Are you going to find a way to change him back?" Mabel asked as she looked at Stanford.

"I wouldn't even know where to start. But yes. I will try to find a way to turn him back" Stanford looked at her as he spoke.

"But what if you can't find a way to change him back? What if he is stuck like this?" Dipper asked him slightly worried. Stanford looked at him again then back down at Stanley.

"Then… I will just have to raise him" Stanford said softly as he sighed a little. Mabel looked at him then she smiled slightly.

"Don't worry. We are here to help out, right Dipper?" Mabel looked at her brother as she smiled. Dipper returned the smile and nodded. Stanford smiled slightly as well.

"Thank you. I definitely will need the help" He told her with a small smile on his face then looked at Stanley once again.

"We will need to get him some clothes… These are quite dirty" He frowned slightly as he looked at the dirty clothes on his brother. He wondered how his brother got his clothes so dirty.

"Oh! I could make him a super cute sweater!" Mabel smiled brightly then she jumped off the couch. Before Stanford and her brother got to say something, she already left the room. Stanford chuckled slightly as he shakes his head.

"Don't worry. I'll go out now and grab him a few clothes" Dipper said with a smile then he stood up. Stanford looked at him then he nodded as he gently takes a look at his little brothers tag on the back of the shirt.

"Thank you, Dipper. He seems to be a size 3. Just grab him a few shirts, shorts, pants and perhaps some PJ's also" Stanford told him as he takes out his wallet from his back pocket and hands it over to him. Dipper took the wallet from him as he nodded.

"Sure. Uh, should I grab some toys too? I'm sure he'll get bored" Dipper looked at Stanley then back at Stanford. Stanford thought for a moment then he nodded slightly.

"Seems like a good idea. We don't know how long he will be like this. He'll need to entertain himself" Stanford looked down at his little brother then he noticed how dirty his little feet were.

"I'll have to wait until he wakes up to grab some shoes for him, and socks. I'm not sure what shoe size he would be…" Stanford said with a slight frown on his face. Dipper nodded then he walked out of the room and goes out the front door to grab the clothes from the store.

Stanford sighed softly as he looked down at his little brother. He was now alone with him. He was confused and happy at the same time. He was glad that his brother was back and okay. But he wondered why Stanley came back as a 3-year-old child.

Ford ran his fingers through his brother's hair. His brother continued to sleep on his lap. He smiled slightly as he watched him. He needed to protect him. He needed to make sure nothing bad happens to his little brother again.

Growing up, it was always Stanley protecting him. Stanley acted as the older brother. But Stanford was the oldest brother. Even though it was only by 15 minutes. But now it was finally Ford's turn to be the older brother this time.

"I will protect you, Stanley. I will keep you safe. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you" Stanford said with a gentle and quiet voice with his hand still rested on his little brothers head.

Stanley didn't wake up. But he had a small smile on his face. As if he was having a great dream. Stanford smiled again at the sight then he leaned his head back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling. He promised himself that he would protect his little brother.

About 10 minutes later, Mabel walked into the living room with a light blue sweater in her arms. She smiled when she saw both of her Grunkles on the couch. She walked over to them then she sat down onto the couch beside them.

"I made him this sweater. Do you think he would like it?" Mabel said softly as she held out the light blue sweater to show her Grunkle Ford. But right in the middle of the sweater was a picture of a red sailing boat. Stanford looked at the sweater then he smiled slightly when he saw it.

"Yes, I am sure he will love it. Dipper went out not too long ago to grab him some other clothes and a few toys" Stanford told her softly as he gently takes the sweater from her when she offers it to him. He knew how well she made her sweaters. She always put a lot of love into them. He smiled a little as he runs his fingers over the picture of the boat. It brought back good memoires when he was a child.

Mabel smiled as she sat down onto the couch and looks at Stanley. She thought that he looked super cute. She still couldn't believe that he was her Grunkle Stan. But she didn't really care that much about it. She was just happy that her Grunkle was alive and okay.

"So… Do you want me and Dipper to watch him when he wakes up? So you can start working on a cure or something?" Mabel asked Grunkle Ford as she looked up at him. Stanford looked at her then he looked down at his brother as he sets the sweater down beside him on the couch.

"I'll start working on it once he goes to sleep tonight. I wouldn't want to leave him. I'm not saying that you kids can't watch him. It's just…" Grunkle Ford had trouble saying it. Mabel giggled softly at him for his silliness.

"Relax, Grunkle Ford. I get it. To him, me and Dipper are strangers since he is super young. But to you, you are his brother. He remembers you. Even though you are so much older than him right now. It's actually pretty cool that he recognizes you. It's probably a twin thing. Like with me and Dipper. We sometimes get colds at the same time or sometimes we can sense each other and stuff" Mabel explained to him with a small smile on her face. Grunkle Ford chuckled softly as he looked back at her with his own smile.

"Thank you, Mabel. I am surprised that he does recognize me. But you are probably right. It is probably a twin thing" Ford told her with a smile still on his face. He looked down at his brother again then he runs his fingers through his brother's hair gently. Stanley sighed softly in his sleep then he snuggled closer into his brother.

"I grabbed some food before. I could make us some sandwiches if you want" Mabel smiled slightly at him. She wanted to make sure her Grunkle Ford ate something. Grunkle Ford thought about it for a moment then he nodded.

"I would appreciate that, thank you. I'm sorry that I didn't get the food. I was planning on going… But…" Grunkle Ford trailed off as stared down at his brother. Mabel smiled softly as she reached up and patted Ford's shoulder.

"It's cool really. I understand" Mabel told him softly then she removed her hand then she gets off the couch. "I won't be long" She said before walking out of the living room. Grunkle Ford watched her walk out then he looked back down at his brother. He felt really lucky to have Mabel and Dipper around. He wished that they would stay here for a very long time. But he knew that could never happen. They would have to go back home soon. But he was glad that they are here right now. There was still a month away before they had to go back home, or maybe a little bit longer if he could convince the twin's parents.

 **Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait! I was seriously having writers block. I couldn't think of anything to write. I just wrote bits and pieces over the couple of months. But I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm not sure what I am gonna write in the next chapter. So it might be a while until a new update. Please review! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
